A Collection of Yum
by NeroAnne
Summary: Series of one-shots for TheMizMagnet. Randy/Bam Margera up!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Strapped_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "You're gonna get fucked by the Champ, baby. What do you think of that?" Mike's blue eyes seared through John's, "I think you'd better fucking put on that belt…" _

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _



Mike winced, watching Cena get his arm raised in victory.

Oh, the blood…

It was making him want to cry.

He turned off the TV, flopping down on the hotel bed. John wouldn't be home for at least another twenty minutes.

Mike grinned, his blue eyes brightening. He stood, heading into the bathroom. He had a little surprise for his Champion.

_-A little while later…-_

John stumbled into the hotel room, his bright blue eyes wearily looking around the room. He looked to the bed, seeing it empty. He pouted.

"…Mizzy…?" he called out softly.

No response.

John whimpered, "Baaaaybyyyy….?"

Again, no answer.

John groaned and moved to the bed. He was about the flop down onto it, but was stopped by slender arms wrapping around his waist.

"Uh uh…you're not getting blood on the sheets…they aren't ours." Mike whispered softly, his warm breath teasing John's ear. He moved his hands down to John's back, slowly pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Where we goin?" John asked wearily. "I wanna get in bed and sleep."

"Sorry," Mike said, grinning smugly, "That's not gonna happen."

John pouted, "Says who?"

Mike shoved John into the bathroom, "Says the man who owns your heart."

John's eyes brightened, seeing the bathtub filled with suds and water. There were a couple of rose petals in there also, and the whole room glowed with soft candlelight, smelling sweetly of vanilla.

"Come here…" Mike smiled playfully, his pretty blue eyes glowing. He pulled John's tank top off. He loved it when John wore tank tops. They were so easy to get off and they looked amazing on him.

John lifted his arms, smiling softly as Mike rid him of his shirt. He moved back a bit as Mike leaned up to kiss his face. "No, I've got blood all-"

"Shut up."

John blinked in surprise, closing his eyes in ecstasy as Mike lapped the blood away from his face. He shook a bit, his cock starting to harden from behind his boxers. He gripped Mike's pretty hips, pulling him tight against his bigger body.

Mike gently rubbed John's cheeks, enjoying the hard kisses being placed on his mouth. He gently bit at John's lower lip, pulling the soft skin into his own wet mouth, suckling it softly before easing back, letting the soft lip slide out of his mouth.

John panted, his eyes darkening several shades. "Bed. Now."

Once again, his baby boy refused to do what he wanted. "Get your ass naked and into the tub," Mike ordered softly.

John groaned, but did as he was told. "You're such a cock tease," he huffed, sliding off his shoes, armbands, shorts and boxers. He slid into the water, moping. The look slowly disappeared though, being replaced by a look of pleasure at the warm water lapping at his skin. "Hmm…"

Mike rolled up the cuffs of his pajamas, sliding into the tub behind his boyfriend. He sat on the edge, John between his legs. Slowly, Mike slid a wash cloth into the warm water, lathering it up with some bubbles before adding a good dose of body wash.

John groaned in pleasure, eyelashes fluttering. "Fuck…that feels so damn good."

Mike washed up John's back, rubbing firm circles into the skin to get it nice and clean. Leaning forewords a bit, he ran the cloth over John's face, neck and pectorals, delighted at the way they jumped at his touch. He washed lower still, over John's abdomen.

John smirked, "Lower…"

Mike raised a brow before he grinned. "Lower?" he purred. He skipped John's large, hard cock, going straight for the strong legs of his champion.

"You're forgetting something…" John whispered heatedly. He grabbed Mike's hand, putting it on his throbbing cock.

Mike smirked, giving it a good squeeze. "Later." He stood promptly, drying his legs. He stepped out of the tub, watching John stand straight to turn to shower-head on, drenching the suds away from his body. "Finish up and then come to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," John joked, reaching for the shampoo bottle.

Mike grinned and turned, heading back into the room.



His fingers played with the gold, "W" spinning it slowly. He giggled. He always enjoyed the way this belt looked. It was so pretty.

"Having fun?"

Mike looked up, seeing his clean and wet boyfriend walk into his line of vision. He smirked, "So much fun."

"Can't be better than what we are about to do," John smirked, moving to grab Mike in his arms.

Mike dodged it, "Nuh uh. Sit down."

John sighed, but sat down. "I think we're forgetting whose dominant here, Mikey."

Mike smirked and went down on his knees directly in between John's legs. "No…I think we've got a good idea who's dominant." Mike's hand wrapped John's thick length, stroking it hard before popping the head into his mouth.

John grunted, staring down at Mike as he started the terrific blowjob. "Damn…you look so gorgeous on your knees." He was rewarded with a hard suck for that. "Ah, Mike…" John's fingers curled around Mike's hair, pulling at it.

Mike moaned, his mouth full of his boyfriend's throbbing dick. He pulled away, licking all around the long length. He moved down to nuzzle at John's heavy balls, kissing them softly before nibbling on them.

John grunted deeply, his muscles tensing. "Fuck, Mike…get up here." John gently pulled Mike up by his hair, crashing their mouths together before pulling away to look deep into his loved one's eyes. "You're gonna get fucked by the champ, baby. What do you think of that?"

Mike's blue eyes seared through John's. "I think you'd better put on that fucking belt," he gestured to the WWE belt lying on the bed.

Cena raised a brow. "What's that?"

"I want you to wear the belt while you fuck me. I want my champion fucking me through the bed." Mike said, his tone dripping with lust and passion.

John smirked, "Alright…lie down, baby." He grabbed his title belt, strapping it around his waist. When he turned to Mike, he found his baby lying on his back on the bed.

Mike gladly welcomed John over him, moaning as he felt John's cock at his rim. "Fuck me," he whispered.

John put his hands on the sides of Mike's head to balance himself with and then surged forewords, his cock sliding deep into Mike's unprepared hole. The scream it tore out of Mike nearly made John blow his load.

Mike moaned loudly, gripping John's shoulders. The feel of that large dick and the belt rubbing against his own cock was almost too much to bear. It felt so amazing. He wouldn't last long with that pleasure running through him.

"You like that baby?" John growled, watching the way Mike's eyes clouded with pleasure, "You like being fucked by the champ, don't you?"

Mike whined at each thrust of his boyfriend's hips, the cold belt rubbing against his dick. "Oh, fuck, I love it," Mike moaned, "I love getting fucked by my champion."

"Dam right you do," John murmured, putting more power into his thrusts. Pretty soon, he was rocking the bed, the post making loud banging noises against the wall. He greedily took in Mike's loud mewls of pleasure.

"Yes, yes," Mike chanted, "Right there!" he cried out, feeling John hit his prostate. The belt scraped harder against his cock, "Oh, John!" he let out a shrill cry as he came, his cum splattering all over the belt.

John clenched his teeth, whispering Mike's name as the hot walls milked him of his seed. He could feel himself filling Mike completely, and he groaned in desire.

Mike panted softly, staring up at John through hazy eyes. "The champ…is most definitely here."

John smirked, "Oh he's here alright…and he's gonna stay here for a good while."

Mike smiled, "Fantastic."



_**You know you can't resist Mizena. It's a drug that I'd like to thank Miss Mizzy for getting me addicted to. XP! You winnage woman, you! XP! **_

_**MORE TO COME.**_

_**We've got this fic exchange thing going, XP! She supplies the Ted and the Jeff and I supply the Miz, Cena, and any other guy hotness with Miz. XP!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: More than Good Enough_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "You think you're good enough to have me, Jack? Really? REALLY?"_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

_-11/9/09-_

"He's such a loud-mouthed, irritating, and arrogant-ah!" Mike gripped his hair and pulled tightly, his eyes wide and furious.

Smoothing his hair back out, Mike took a deep inhale, trying to calm himself down. "No worries, Miz. You're better than that. You're cool. You're hot. You are the Miz…and you are _awesome_!"

"…You're a dork."

Mike jumped, turning away from his mirror to look into amused blue eyes. "Hey, buddy!" he greeted cheerfully.

John Cena grinned, tipping his hat to Mike. "Evening, fuck-buddy." He looped an arm around Mike's shoulders, leading him out of his locker room. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Mike said dryly. "You can't leave the arena, remember? You've got to go out and run your mouth about DX and Jerishow."

"You saying you don't like hearing my sexy voice?" John grinned, ruffling Mike's hair.

Mike smirked, poking John's belly-button through his shirt. "I love your sexy voice. I love it even more when you're growling my name as you fuck me."

John snickered, shoving Mike away. "Don't do this to me, you know I've got to go out there later, how am I gonna do that when you're trying to make my soldier shoot up?"

"It isn't very hard," Mike teased, "I can turn you on by just looking at you."

"No," John argued, "A lot of guys can do that." He groaned when his cell phone vibrated against his pants. "And mine won't leave me alone right now. I guess Ted doesn't want to share Cody tonight," he winked at his fuck-buddy before turning a corner, "Meet me in my locker room after the show! We'll go out for lunch or something."

"A bit too late for lunch, isn't it?" Mike called back.

"…Dinner then! Whatever, man!"

Mike watched John amble off and he grinned, turning the other corner. He let out a high gasp as he was shoved up against the wall. "Hey, what the hell?!" he looked up, seeing Jack's blue eyes staring him down.

"Ah, fuck, what do _you_ want?" Mike asked, already annoyed.

"…You made me lose my match," Jack whispered, his lisp causing Mike to fight a grin.

He had a thing for lisps. And dimples.

Cena and Cody.

…Jack didn't count. Only his lisp did.

"I didn't do anything. Actually, I got revenge for a few weeks ago when _you_ came out during my match. You cost me my match and you embarrassed me in front of Eve!" Mike's lips pouted, catching Jack's attention.

"You were distracted, then?" Jack whispered, "By my voice?" his eyes glowed, staring straight through Mike.

Mike snorted, "Of course I was distracted. Your voice is irritating."

Alright, so that was a lie. But who cares?

Jack smirked. "Cut the shit, Mizanin. You want me."

Mike's eyebrows shot up. "You think so?"

"I know so. I want you too…hell, we were practically raping each other with our eyes the past few weeks. Why not just let me do what you want me to do to you?" Jack's nostrils flared, "You know…what Cena does to you."

Mike smirked, his face getting closer to Jack's. "You think you're good enough to have me, Jack? Really? REALLY?"

Jack growled lowly, his hand smoothing back his spiky locks. "Yes. Really." He grabbed Mike up by the arms, pinning him up against the wall. His body, still clothed in his singlets, the sweat now cold on his skin, pressed up against Mike's.

Mike blinked, feeling his cock harden a bit. "What? Do you intend to show me?" he asked, his tongue coming out to wet his pouty lips.

"Fuck yes, I do. You are not going to stop me." Jack hissed, his waist pinning Mike against the walls so that his hands could reach for that button-up shirt. He ripped it open, the buttons clattering all over the floor.

Mike bit his bottom lip, "Hey…I liked that shirt."

"You look better without it."

Mike's hand wrapped itself around Jack's hair, pulling on it as the bigger man's lips fell to his chest. He gasped a bit as Jack's long tongue scraped against his sensitive nipple. He moaned, his hips wiggling a bit. "…Mmm, what if someone sees?"

"Who gives a shit?" Jack rasped, enjoying the taste of Mike's skin. He grinding his crotch against Mike's, growling low in his throat as Mike let out a pleased mewl. He bit at Mike's nipple, tugging the stiff nub into his mouth before letting it go with a silent slurp.

Mike shoved his feet onto the ground, grabbing the straps of Jack's tights, pulling them down. "You really should have changed at least," he grumbled, "You're not proving much to me by wearing these ugly things."

Jack's eyes rolled, "Oh, shut up." He slipped them down far enough so that his cock could spring out.

Mike's eyes widened. "…Wow. Well, that's impressive…how fucking thick is that?"

Jack smirked, "I don't really measure it width-wise."

'_Arrogant fuck…'_

Mike slowly slid down to his knees, his eyes locked on Jack's. He smirked, seeing the lust and desire swirl in those blue irises.

"Looks like it'll taste pretty good…but I guess we'll have to see." Mike palmed the head, rubbing it hard, feeling the precum drench his hands. He turned his hand palm-side up and lapped at it, closing his eyes at the taste.

"Mmm…yummy." Mike whispered. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly. He listened to Jack's grunts of pleasure, pulling back to blow on the wet head. He licked it playfully, sliding his tongue over his lips.

Jack fingers went down to Mike's hair, fisting it roughly. He thrusted his hips, wanting that warm mouth back on him. He watched Mike's mouth open again and he pushed his cock in, hissing.

Mike held onto Jack's thighs, allowing himself to be face-fucked for a while. He grew bored after a while though and he gently bit at Jack's dick, mumbling something about wanting to stop.

Jack pulled back, biting his lip as Mike stood again. Unable to wait, Jack grabbed the waistband of Mike's pants, pulling them down swiftly. He turned Mike around and bent him over.

Mike blinked, surprised. "That's funny, I would have thought an odd guy like you would like to see the pain on a dude's face when you fuck them with that mammoth thing."

Jack smirked, "I do." He spat on his fingers, moving them down to Mike's little hole. He pushed his fingers in quickly, his cock jerking at Mike's long moan of pleasure. He fingered the smaller man roughly, his lust increasing as Mike whimpered and mewled, those pretty noises making him want to tear the mouthy man apart.

Mike bit his lower lip when he felt those long fingers leave him. It only took a couple of seconds for him to feel the thick head of that fat cock at his entrance. He tossed his head back, letting out a loud sigh of pleasure as it sank deep inside him.

Hi sigh turned into a silent scream as Jack forced his thick meat to fill Mike up completely. Mike shuddered, the feel of that cock inside him making him harder than hell. He reached his hand down, jerking on his cock, whimpering in pleasure.

Jack couldn't stop the gasp that left his throat. He looked down, seeing only his balls left behind, Mike's ass not able to take anymore. He grunted, leaning over Mike's back, "You're so fucking tight," he whispered in the blue-eyed man's ear. "I thought you and Cena fucked?"

"We do," Mike whispered, his smirk visible. He thrusted back against Jack, "Don't just stand there, fuck me, idiot."

Jack twitched. "Such a mouthy bitch…" he didn't disappoint, though. He reared his hips back, thrusting out to the thick head, only to pound back in seconds later. The sharp thrust caused Mike to curse and moan.

"Fuck, that was good," Mike whispered, "Do it again." He reached behind him to grab his ass cheeks, spreading them apart so that Jack could hit his spot a bit more precisely.

That did the trick, Mike let out a loud whine of pleasure, his cheeks tinting, "Oh, shit…fuck, that's it." He moved his hands to the wall in front of him, mewling as he was pulled back onto Jack's cock.

Jack clenched his fists around Mike's hips, pulling him onto him and then pushing him away. He repeated the pattern over and over, listening to Mike's moans mixing with his growls of pleasure.

Mike's left hand moved down to his cock, pulling on it roughly. "Ah, ah, fuck," he panted, blinking sweat away from his eyes. He felt Jack grab his right arm and he tilted his head.

Jack smirked and spun Mike around, never once breaking their bond. He listened to Mike scream softly before he came over both their stomachs.

Mike whispered a soft curse, his eyes wide. He'd never come that hard before, it was so damn amazing.

Jack gritted his teeth, feeling Mike's ass tighten around his thick cock. "Shit," he whispered, voice taught as he came in hard, jerking bursts.

Mike panted, resting his tired body against Jack. "…Damn."

Jack smirked, "Good enough?"

"More than good enough," Mike whispered, smiling.

Looks like he'd have a date for dinner tonight.

_**A*C*O*Y**_

_XP!  
_

_That was so much fun! XP!_

_Hopez you loved!_

_**MORE TO COME.**_

_**We've got this fic exchange thing going, XP! She supplies the Ted and the Jeff and I supply the Miz, Cena, and any other guy hotness with Miz. XP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: You Make Me So Hot_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "Don't bother to shower," Mike whispered seductively, trailing his fingers down John's chest. "It makes me so hot when you glisten…"_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

"Hey! You are cheating; those massive shoulders of yours keep hurting my stomach!" Steve whined, his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

John smirked at his younger brother, grabbing him around the neck. "Excuses, excuses!" he shoved Steve away from him and turned to Sean. "You, where's the ball?"

Sean spun the basketball on his finger before tossing it at John. "Alright, let's do this!"

John dribbled the ball and continued his game with his brothers.

Mike watched from his position on John's car, grinning softly. John was so adorable when he was home. He looked so happy and at peace.

Dan, John's older brother, sat next to him, smiling. "He never shuts up about you when he's here," he said. "It's all 'Mike is so amazing' and 'Mike is so great' he even shows your picture off to our dad."

Mike flushed. "Wow…" he sheepishly tugged at his sweater sleeve. Massachusetts was really cold during the winter and yet John, Matt, Sean and Steve were all playing basketball with only shorts and tank tops on.

"It was nice to finally meet the guy he brags so much about," Dam said, his blue eyes bright. "Dad's already treating you like another son."

"Must be fun to be all boys," Mike murmured. "You all get to rough-house without anyone telling you to be careful."

"Nah, dad used to nag me and John about pushing around the other three. Mostly because we were bigger and older." Dan smiled playfully, "We should have known better."

Mike giggled, turning his eyes back to his baby.

John was now wrestling around on the floor with Matt, pinning him to the ground before yelping as he got jumped by his other two brothers.

Mike watched, biting on his lower lip.

John stood, grinning at his brother and tugging off his tank top, the sweat giving his body a glistening sheen. His muscles rippled, the sweat droplets sliding down his stomach.

Mike crossed his legs, trying so hard not to get a boner. He opened his legs however, when John came up to him, standing in between his thighs. "Hey, you tired?" he whispered, gazing up at the sparkling eyes.

"Nah," John murmured, feeling Mike's knees lock behind his back. "Just needed a good luck kiss for this next game."

"Oh, is that so?" Mike puckered his lips sweetly, bringing John into a soft kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, mouths parting and tongues dancing.

"Um, hello?" Dan grinned, poking his brother on the side. "You might not want to do that," he said, playfully pretending to gag. "I'll lose my lunch."

"Shut up," John muttered in between kisses with his lover. He bit at Mike's lower lip, pulling away to rub the swollen flesh with the pad of his thumb. "Mmm…"

Mike smirked, "Go back to your game…"

John smirked back and tried to turn around. He raised an eyebrow when Mike's legs wrapped tighter around him.

"And afterwards, don't bother to shower," Mike whispered seductively, trailing his fingers down John's chest. "It makes me so hot when you glisten…"

"Naughty boy," John whispered. "You're making me hard, here."

Mike snickered. "Better make sure you don't get hit in the balls…"

"You're an evil little bitch," John murmured, smirking. He walked back towards his brothers.

Mike grinned. "And that's what makes you hot."

_***A*C*O*Y***_

Mike smiled at John's father, "It was fun watching all the Cena's wrestle and play around."

John Sr. smiled back, "They were a handful then and they are a handful now." He moved towards the door, "Take a nap before dinner, knowing the boys, they'll sleep off that game right till the plates are on the table."

"Alright, thanks!" Mike smirked and turned to his lover.

John was snoozing on the bed, snores sounding throughout the room. His body was uncovered, the sweat now cold on his skin. The shorts he wore trailed down his hips to reveal his gray boxers.

"You're going to regret falling asleep on me…" Mike grabbed John's ankle, tugging off the sneakers he had on. Slowly, he crawled up John's body, his tongue coming out to slide up John's stomach.

John shivered, his eyes slowly slipping open. He smiled, grabbing onto Mike's hips. "Hey," he murmured. He grunted when Mike smacked his chest. "Alright," he giggled, feeling Mike's small fists punch lightly at him, "I'm sorry for falling asleep…" he waggled his eyebrows. "You know it gets you hot to wake me up."

"There are several things about you that make me hot," Mike said, nodding. "However…the one that makes me hottest is when you fuck me hard and good."

"Too bad I can't do that here," John stuck his tongue out playfully, "that'll scar my brothers and my old man."

Mike smirked, "Does it look like I care?" he asked as he grinded his hips down against John's. "You were the one who made me all hot. Do what you need to do, baby."

John growled, gripping tightly to Mike's arms. "You need it, baby?"

"I need it," Mike whispered hotly, his eyes staring straight at John. "Will you give it to me?"

"I'll give it to you," John whispered, "I'll give you all you need."

Mike eagerly turned onto his side, watching John unzip his shorts, getting them down his waist and hips. He slowly helped John rid himself of his boxers before taking hold of that hard cock.

John grunted, his eyes slipping closed. "Shit, babe…"

Mike smirked, knowing what John liked. He gripped the base of the blue-eyed male's dick and squeezed it all the way up to the tip, where he pinched and rubbed at the leaking head.

"Shit, Mike," John turned Mike over, so that the younger male was on his hands and knees.

Mike lifted his hips off the bed, his jean-covered ass up in the air. He sighed as John roughly tugged down the denim material. He slowly clenched the bed sheets as John fingered his pucker.

"You nice and tight for me, baby?" John purred. "Did it get you nice and hot to see me fool around with my brothers?"

"Mmm," Mike let out a loud gasp as John rubbed at his prostate with the tip of his finger. "John…baby…" he whined when the finger was removed from his hole. "Dammit…what do you want me to do, beg?"

John giggled, "Actually…I kinda want you to list what about me gets you hot."

"…What?" Mike asked, his tone dry. He swallowed when John pressed the head of his thick dick to his small entrance. "…And then, can I get sex?"

"You can get anything you want," John purred.

"Can I get to top?"

"Hell no." John kissed and nibbled at Mike's neck. "Come on, babe…list away."

Mike whimpered, wanting that cock inside him. "…When you first wake up…your eyes are a shade lighter than usual, it makes me so warm…" he sighed as the tip of John's cock began to push in, "When you flash your dimples at little kids who think you're their hero…makes me warmer."

"Keep going," John whispered, slowly sinking into his Miz. "Keep…going."

"When you're all hot and sweaty after a much…still so pumped up…and you come looking for me for a quickie…god that makes me so hot." Mike let out a guttural moan as John pushed in a bit deeper.

"And what makes you burn?" John whispered, his cock slowly filling Mike to the hilt.

"When you fuck me good…and hard!" Mike's sentence ended in a loud wail as John pulled out only to slam back in at a hard pace. "Oh, fuck!"

John chuckled and gripped tightly to Mike's pretty hips. "Always so tight…so hot for me."

"So, so hot," Mike whispered, his lips tracing his mouth. He rested his head on his arms and mewled, the pleasure of having John thrusting in and out of him too much. "Ah…John…John!"

"That's it," John whispered hotly, kissing Mike's spine. "You're hot aren't you? Cum for me…right on these sheets."

Mike wailed, his cock stiffening and jerking, a river of cum coating the cotton sheets, "Oh, yes!"

John gritted his teeth and growled, spilling deep inside his baby. "…So, so hot. You make me so hot."

"Right back at ya, stud," Mike whispered, a lazy grin on his face.

_***A*C*O*Y***_

John Sr. patted his sons on the back, each one of the pale and wide-eyed.

"…Daddy?" Sean whispered.

"Yes, son?"

"A-are they done?"

They listening.

A low thudding noise started up.

"No, son…they're not."

*ACOY*

_Hah! XP!  
_

_So, MizMizzy, how'z about another Hardycest? _

_X3!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Liquid Gold_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "The champ," John breathed, "is still here." Mike smirked, "Correction; the champ is in my ass."_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

Mike grinned, watching John proudly hold up his title. "Yay!" he cheered to himself. He looked towards his phone when it began to ring. He smirked as the ringtone made its way to his ears.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a cir-cus-"_

"Hah!" Mike yelled triumphantly as he answered the call. "My boyfriend beat yours!"

"…_Shaddap!_" Jeff screeched on the other end. "_That didn't count! Shawn started-"_

"Of course it counts! This just proves that Hunter sucks compared to my man," Mike taunted. "So sorry, Jeffy-girl! I have a champion to sex up!"

"_You're such a twat,_" Jeff complained.

"Suck me!" Mike sang cheerfully before he hung up. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to get back to the locker room.

Several men watched him.

"Take note," Jack whispered to Evan, "Now that Cena's won, those showers are gonna be overrun by Mike and his loud ass screams."

Evan flushed. "Jack," he whispered fiercely, "We don't talk of such private matters!"

"Private?! He _screams_ Cena's name like a _banshee_!"

Mike shot him a glare but then immediately brightened when his boyfriend strutted into the room, the title held up over his head.

"People," John began seriously. He took a deep breath, "I…" he grinned goofily, "am the man!"

Jack, Randy and Ted snorted. Cody, Evan and Kofi grinned.

Mike grinned and hurriedly rushed into John's arms, laughing happily as John hugged him fiercely. "There's my champ!"

"And here's my champ," John purred, pecking Mike's lips over and over again. "Awe, babe. You looked so hot tonight. Made my shorts tight with that wide grin after the match."

"Did I?" Mike cooed, ignoring the snickers from the other superstars. "I'm so glad."

"Take it to the showers!" Jack called out, hiding behind Evan when Cena turned to glare at him.

Mike grinned and led John to the showers. "Come on, big guy," he winked.

John followed like a puppy, grinning widely and shoving his title against Orton. "Here, hold this,"

Orton snorted, dropping the belt on the ground. "Arrogant sumbitch…"

John gently pinned Mike against the wall of one of the shower stalls, kissing him softly. He moved his hand down to Mike's chin, tilting it up and holding him there as he kissed and suckled at those soft lips.

"Mmm," Mike wrapped one of his arms tightly around John's neck, using the other to unbutton John's shorts.

John helped him, his own hands sliding down to rip off Mike's shirt. "I'll buy you another one," he growled when Mike opened his pretty mouth to complain. He slipped his hands down to Mike's pants, jerking off the material, gripping his bare hips as soon as the pants fell. "Oh, you were waiting for this, weren't you?"

Mike grinned, feeling the cool air hit his hard cock, shivers racking his body. "Uh huh." He grabbed the water knob, turning it to the left.

The warm water cascaded down their bodies.

John groaned lowly, feeling the liquid hit his back to slide down his boxers and knees. "Damn, that feels so nice…"

"I know what'll feel better," Mike whispered. He moved his hands to John's boxers.

John was so tempted to smirk but couldn't as he watched Mike free his aching cock. The warm water dripped down his ball, causing him to moan deliriously. He lifted Mike's gorgeous legs to wrap around his waist. "Ready, boy?"

"So ready." Mike bit his lip as John raised his knees a bit, his thick cock aligning with his tightened pucker. He let out a loud wail, partly to annoy the wrestlers outside, but mostly because John's cock was just that damn good.

John let out a low groan, pressing his forehead against Mike's. He smirked playfully. "The champ," John breathed, "is still here."

Mike smirked, "Correction; the champ is in my ass." He grabbed John's ass, pulling him closer. "Deeper. Fuck me hard, champ."

"You're a champ, too, babe," John whispered. "Imma fuck my champ through the wall of this shower stall."

"Oh, do it," Mike begged. "Fuck me so good!"

John pulled out, shoving back in only seconds later, his eyes darkening as Mike let out another of his loud wails. Mike was so damn vocal. It made him so hard.

Mike groaned, his nails raking down John's back as the older man increased his tempo. "Mm, baby," Mike let out a beautiful little gasp, feeling John's dick stroke at his prostate, "Oh, god, that's so good!"

"You like it?" John whispered, attaching his lips to Mike's wet neck. The water began to get a bit colder now, stinging their bodies hard. He growled and thrusted faster, "Your ass clenches so tightly around me when you're getting off baby…"

Mike whimpered, frantically clawing at John's back. He felt his cock twitch before he spurted all over John's stomach, the essence quickly washing down John's stomach.

John grunted, "Damn…" he kept thrusting but growled when Mike shoved him away. He watched Mike go down on his knees and he smirked, playing with Mike's hair.

Mike suckled at the head of that thick cock, staring up at John as he did it. His boyfriend's lusty blue eyes mirrored his. Smirking, Mike lowered his head, gagging purposefully around John's cock.

"Ah, shit, baby," John gasped, his body shuddering. "Damn. You really want me to shoot down your mouth, don't you?"

Mike nodded, his head bobbing against that large cock. He eased his mouth towards the tip again and opened his mouth wide. "You wanna jerk over me?"

"The hell kinda stupid question is that?"

Mike laughed, watching John begin to jerk his dick. He watched with heated eyes as John's fist moved back and forth on his meaty length. "So hot," Mike whispered.

"Open wide," John purred, feeling his balls begin to tighten.

Mike did just that, accepting the hard blasts of cum on his tongue. He swallowed it down, moaning loudly as John groaned. Reaching up, he helped John milk the rest of his juice before swallowing down all he gave.

"Mm, sexy," John whispered. He jumped when the shower curtain was pulled open.

Jeff blinked, staring at them. His arm was wrapped around Hunter's waist. "Sorry," he smirked, "looking for a stall ourselves."

Mike giggled, seeing the blush on Hunter's face as he gazed at John's limp cock.

Oh yeah. His man had a good one.

_**A*C*O*Y***_

_Ya like? XP!  
_

_WHOO!_

_MizMizzyMagnet. XP! You know what to do!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Accent_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "You're so infuriating," Mike breathed, feeling his walls clench around Sheamus, "You're lucky you've got that accent."_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

"Impossible."

"I promise!" Jeff said, grinning widely. "I mean, I was looking around for Hunt, only I went into the wrong dressing room and he was changing and like _wow_."

Mike tapped his fingers against his knee before he smirked. "Was he good?"

Jeff huffed, crossing his arms. "What makes you think I fucked him?"

"…Because you're you?"

Jeff twitched. "…Yeah, alright. I didn't actually fuck him though. Hunter would kill the guy."

Mike hummed, "You know, he is kinda attractive in his own weird way. I love his accent. Can you imagine how hot it'll sound while fucking?"

Jeff shrugged, "Eh. I reckon he'd sound like Finlay."

Mike made a funny face at his best friend. "Come again?"

Jeff noticed. "Wha? Oh no! Hell no! Porter told me."

Now that was interesting.

They both looked up when the bathroom door was opened. A muscular man, with brown eyes and blonde hair walked in, grinning and opening up his arms.

Jeff squealed and ran into Hunter's arms. He nuzzled his boyfriend, an adorable flush on his cheeks. "Hi!"

Mike watched them, smiling. "Hey, Hunter. Where's John?"

Hunter blinked owlishly at him. "Cena's with Orton. Tonight's your swing night, remember?"

Mike bit back a curse.

Shit, that's right. He and John had a night every week where they would fuck someone else. Oh, they loved each other dearly, but the thrill of having another person to fuck with overpowered the both of them.

He'd forgotten that tonight was that night and if John left with Randy, then he had no ride. Brilliant.

Jeff watched his friend, "Mike, is everything-"

Once again, the door was opened. Only this time, spiky reddish hair was seen coming through the door.

Sheamus blinked at them before giving them a friendly smile. "Hey." He made his way to the sinks, where he began to wash his hands.

Mike stared at him, watching the water run over his pale hands.

"Don't you have your own locker room?" Mike asked curiously. He watched Sheamus' grin widen.

"I do but Hornswoggle is in there. He's sleeping."

Hah.

Sheamus turned to the other two men and he blinked when he saw Jeff. "…I thought."

Jeff winked, "I like being here to be with my bestie and my baby." He patted Hunter's chest.

Sheamus grinned. "I see." He turned to Mike, noticing the still distressed look. "You alright?"

"Yeah…my boyfriend ran off with Orton and now I have no ride." Mike giggled at the look on Sheamus' face. "We're swingers. Or close to it."

"Well, if you need a ride, I've got an extra seat in my rental."

Mike flushed a bit and glanced at Jeff who nodded vigorously. He smiled at the bigger man. What the hell?

"Sure, Sheamus. Thank you," Mike said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Sheamus' skin turned a bit pink.

Adorable.

_***A*C*O*Y***_

Mike shuddered, staring out into the darkness. "Oh my god, I'm going to die!"

Sheamus snickered a bit in the driver's seat. "I doubt you'll die, Mike. I think you've watched too many slasher films."

Mike whimpered, "The pretty ones always get killed on stormy nights like this…"

"You're not gonna get hurt," Sheamus repeated gently, "You're one pretty character that won't get slashed off." He patted Mike's knee. "I promise."

Mike smirked, putting his hand on Sheamus' hand and leading it up higher, towards his thigh. "Oh…so brave."

Sheamus chuckled nervously. "Uh huh." He tried to move his hand away only Mike wouldn't let him. "…Mike?"

"Sorry," Mike whispered, slowly releasing the bigger man's hand.

They drove in silence for a while, the thunder booming loudly in the skies.

Mike shuddered again, closing his eyes tightly. He wished he had John…

He jumped when his phone vibrated in his pants. He pulled out his phone, seeing he had a new text message.

_Baby. Are you okay?_

John.

Mike smiled, texting a quick reply. He was fine. A bit freaked, but fine.

Sheamus glanced at him, "Talking with John?"

"Yeah. I guess he's too busy with Randy to call."

Sheamus frowned. "You guys are odd…swinging like that."

Mike turned to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"I mean if you love each other, why be with other people?"

"For the excitement," Mike said simply.

"…Sounds like you're whoring each other out."

Whoa, now!

"Hey!" Mike glared, "We love each other, alright? Both of us agreed to this thing!"

"It's disgusting," Sheamus snarled back, his accent thick. Mike felt his cock jump, licking his lips. Damn that accent.

"You're one to talk about disgusting." Mike murmured.

Sheamus hit the brakes.

Mike yelped as his knee crashed against the dashboard. He turned, glaring angrily at the Irishman, "What is wrong with you?" he watched Sheamus reach for him and he screamed.

"I'll show you disgusting, brat." Sheamus growled.

Mike kicked and punched but Sheamus was bigger and he quickly had him over his lap, facing each other. "What the hell?!"

"Drop yer fucken pants." Sheamus hissed.

His accent was more pronounced. Damn that man!

Mike smirked, "Thought you were disgusted about this." His hands moved towards his zipper though.

Sheamus didn't answer. He moved his own pants and underwear out of the way, helping Mike move out of his own clothing. Grabbing onto the soft asscheeks, the redhead spread them apart and teasingly ran the tip of his finger inside.

Mike moaned softly, his head tossed back. "Fuck that," he whispered, "put that impressive dick inside me."

Sheamus raised a brow, "You've never even seen it."

"Jeff told me," Mike said, earning a chuckle. He moved over Sheamus' lower half, reaching down for his dick. Damn. _Real_ impressive.

Sheamus grunted and lifted Mike, pulling him down onto his cock. He thrusted up hard, pulling Mike down to bounce against him. "So, how many have had you like this?"

"Several," Mike murmured, watching Sheamus' eyes narrow. "Mah. My list is shorter than Jeff's."

Sheamus shook his head before thrusting up repeatedly, his dick being clenched and suffocated by Mike's tight walls. They both groaned as Sheamus tapped at Mike's prostate, the head of his cock hitting that soft spot. Mike's hips began to slam harder down onto Sheamus' cock, moaning and mewling in pleasure.

"Still think I'm disgusting?" Sheamus asked, the smirk on his face making Mike twitch.

"You're so infuriating," Mike breathed, feeling his walls clench around Sheamus, "You're lucky you've got that accent." He grabbed tightly onto Sheamus' shoulders, whining as he fucked himself on that large cock. "Oh, mmph…fuck, am gonna cum…"

Sheamus looked amused. "I didn't even touch you."

"Jerk me off then," Mike whispered. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling Sheamus' large hand grip his dripping cock. He arched his back, forcing himself down harder on the bigger man, whose pale skin had sweat dripping down its softness. "Oh, fuck!"

Sheamus let out a low grunt, a soft curse leaving his mouth as he jerked the cum out of Mike's dick. His own dick twitched a couple of times inside of Mike before he came in hot bursts, growling lowly.

Mike sighed, feeling his ass overflow with the fluid. "Hm…maybe not so disgusting. Still a pain in the ass though." Mike winced, feeling his ass clench. "Literally."

Sheamus' laughed, the sound making Mike smile.

It was the damn accent. It was even in his goddamn laughter.

_***A*C*O*Y***_

_That was really fun! XP!_

_Letsee…ooooh…I've got one! XD._

_Randy/Jeff/Cena. XD!  
_

_Of course, then you'll want Randy/Miz/Cena, right? XD! Hehe!  
_

_Love you, dom!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Double Dare_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "I should have just made-out with McWhore…" Jeff whimpered as his walls were torn apart by Mike and John's abnormally large cocks._

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

The loud pants and high-pitched mewls filled the locker-room. Thumping and slapping noises also sounding the walls. Hands clutched tight to pale neck, squeezing and stopping. Another set of hands sunk into soft thighs, gripping and rubbing the soft flesh.

Blue eyes clashed with green.

The blue eyes shined mischievously, "Lose cums first, gets a double dare."

The man below him didn't even look like he heard him. His green eyes were hazing and he was actually slipping in and out of consciousness, mouth parted as he whispered incoherent words.

Mike snickered, thrusting deeper and deeper into his best friend. This was cake. Jeff would stain their stomachs with his warm cum soon with just a few more thrusts.

The kinky little couple was doing everything to try to make the other cum, also.

Mike was choking Jeff. The rainbow-haired male got a high off of someone taking the breath outta him.

Jeff was scratching Mike anywhere he could which. The spiky-haired man often clawed with John and it was something that put him over the edge.

They were such odd best friends…

Odd enough to play a game of _Call It_; which was a game that had to do with dares. They had to do something to one another until the other one lost or gave up; making the man who won call the dare the loser had to do.

So far, Jeff had made Mike grope Eve's tits, lock Randy Orton up in a closet with Chavo (they were still in it, btw.), dye his hair (tips of it were dyed green), and give Sheamus a hand job (That one could be called molesting seeing as the Irish man had started to sob and plead for mercy).

Mike, in turn, had made Jeff chop half his hair (was now to his chin; I still ain't ready to write him with spikes, heh), strip in front of half the locker-room (to Maryse's entrance theme), leave Hunter with blue balls (which meant Jeff would be punished later on) and set his brother up on a date with his stalker fan, Seraphalexiel (Matt was gonna kill him, of course).

"Come on, Jeffy," Mike grinned, squeezing Jeff's throat harder. "Cum for your best buddy."

Jeff couldn't say anything but he did let out a loud whimper, his nails scratching up Mike's thighs to his back then to the neck. He let out a desperate sounding whine when his cock throbbed, rubbing up against Mike's stomach.

Smirking, Mike put all his weight to his hands, shoving down on Jeff's throat and shoving up into him as deep as he could go without breaking the green-eyed man. "…Hehe…"

Jeff gasped loudly, grabbing tightly to Mike's wrists. He let out a keening wail before he shot strings of cum all over himself and Mike's stomachs.

Mike smiled darkly, feeling Jeff's ass tighten around him. He pumped as he came, groaning lowly, filling the tight insides with his hot seed.

Jeff squirmed, feeling Mike pull out, a nice amount of cum sliding out of his asshole to coat his thighs. "Ugh…you got me all sticky."

"Don't even worry about that," Mike smirked, "Your next dare is gonna be so much worse."

Jeff looked at him warily. "I'm not doing bukkake, man."

Mike laughed, "No, not that…though it is a good idea…actually, I double dare you…to go double anal."

Jeff twitched, "Say what?!"

"Come on," Mike cooed, "John and I fuck you at the same time and you're done."

"And if I don't wanna?"

"You'll have to suck face with McCool."

…Ewe…

_***A*C*O*Y***_

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Jeff whined. "I already have heat with Hunter and Matty…this is gonna make them want to _kill_ me."

"Oh come on," Mike rolled his eyes, breaking the kiss with his boyfriend. "They'll probably do it to you also."

Jeff gave him a disturbed look before sighing. "Let's get it over with, please?"

John smirked, nipping Mike's ear. "He thinks he won't like it."

"I can tell," Mike whispered, grinning widely. He sat John down, looking over his shoulder at Jeff.

He was touching the ends of his hair, pouting. Making him chop his hair was such a mean dare…but damn it, that hand job to Sheamus was mortifying!

"Jeffy, we want you to like this…" Mike began.

"So we're gonna get you all hot and bothered," Cena continued.

"Till you can't take it." Mike ended, smiling widely.

Jeff just snorted, crossing his arms.

Mike smirked and went back to his boyfriend. Slowly, he got down on his knees, bringing down John's only article of clothing; blue boxer shorts. As soon as they came off, John's cock jumped up, pointing and touching at Mike's lips.

Mike wrapped his small fist around the meaty length, sucking the thick head into his mouth, purposefully making a loud _sucking_ noise as he did so. He moaned also, loving the taste of his boyfriend.

John grunted, grabbing the back of Mike's neck. He glanced up at Jeff, smirking when he noticed the blue/purple haired man begin to shift, trying to get a closer look. "You can come closer," he whispered, seeing Jeff's cheeks turn red.

"Haha, what makes you thing I want to?" Jeff pointedly looked away.

John shook his head, moving his head back as Mike increased the suction around his thick dick. "Mmm, Mikey, you have the wettest mouth…so sweet."

Mike lapped at the base of John's cock before sucking him down his throat again, getting him nice and slick. Slowly, he crawled back up his boyfriend's body. "I want you inside me first…"

John smirked, spreading a part Mike's bubbly asscheeks. He made sure Jeff had a clear view, before he impaled Mike down on his dick.

Mike's loud cry of pleasure caused Jeff to bite his bottom lip. He watched John thrust up to his best friend, pulling Mike down at the same time. The sight of John's large cock fucking its way up Mike's small little hole made his own dick throb.

Mike was making the prettiest little sounds, too. His blue eyes closed, mouth wide as the sounds escaped him.

It was too…too damn pretty.

Jeff twitched, fingers shaking. "…Damn it! Can we just get this over with?!"

Mike laughed and pulled away from John's dick. "C'mere then!"

Jeff reluctantly walked over to them, letting Mike undress him. He stared down at John's dick, taking a step back. "Sheesh…" he bumped backwards into Mike, "Oh hell no, you guys are gonna break me!"

Mike laughed, "No we aren't!" he shoved Jeff on top of John and positioned himself behind him.

Jeff let out gasp when John entered fast. He let out a loud squeal of pain, his knuckled turning white. Soon after, Mike pushed himself in, panting at the tightness. "Holy…"

"I should have just made-out with McWhore…" Jeff whimpered as his walls were torn apart by Mike and John's abnormally large cocks. He gasped when John began to thrust, Mike moving to his rhythm.

Mike moaned, feeling Jeff tighten around them teasingly. "Not gonna last if you keep doing that…"

Jeff murmured a reply, cheeks red, eyes closed. He moaned, tilting his head back as the thrusting got deeper and harder. He felt Mike's fist wrap around him and his breathing quickened.

"Cum on him," Mike whispered hotly into Jeff's ear, "Cum on my boyfriend's chest…"

Jeff whimpered, moving down harder on both their cocks. "God…" he whispered as he came, his body convulsing and tightening.

Mike whined softly, cumming hard inside of Jeff, "Damn…"

John came only a few thrusts later, growling. "Fuck…"

Jeff twitched, feeling his hole overflow with cum. He glared at Mike. "I'm daring you to suck that shit out of my ass, I hope you know."

Mike and John cracked up with laughter.

_***A*C*O*Y***_

_XD, HAH! XD!  
_

_Ummmmm…letsee…_

_I wants…Miz with Jeff! XD! Make Mike all dom and sexy, too! XD!  
_

_Love you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Definitely Not a Bottom_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: Mike poked Matt in the chest, his words taunting. "I bet you're just as much of a bottom as Jeff is." Matt lifted a brow, smirk in place. "Wanna find out?"_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

_-Christmas Bash-_

"This is so boring." Jeff's words were slightly muffled, his plump lips wrapped around a large candy cane. He was sitting back on Matt's lap, his thighs being rubbed by the darker brother.

"Go to sleep then," Matt suggested for the umpteenth time. He had been dressed in red by his brother, a red sweater pulled over red pants with dark stitching on the sides. Of course, he'd complained to Jeff, who merely stuffed a chocolate into his mouth.

Mike smiled, looking over at Jeff.

He wore his green/blonde hair up in pig-tails; framing the sides of his face cutely and a green cat suit that made his eyes appear even greener.

He himself wore a dark blue jean jacket over a black button-up shirt and snug jeans that hugged his ass nicely.

"I don't wanna be the first one to go to bed," Jeff whined.

Both Matt and he jumped when a loud ringtone came to their ears.

"_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya, call me so I can get it juicy for ya, call me…"_

Jeff giggled and ran outside, launching himself in John Hennigan's arms. "Take me away from the boringness."

Matt rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, watching John carry his brother upstairs. "He's such a bottom boy."

Mike grinned. "You're telling me that you're not?"

"Do I _look_ like a bottom boy?"

Mike's eyes raked over Matt's form.

Even with the loud colored sweater on, you could easily make out the muscles and strong arms of the ravenette. The pants also didn't do much to hide that amazing ass, though.

"…Yeah, actually. You do."

Matt snorted, grabbing onto his cup of eggnog. "Coming from you, I won't bet on it. Fairy-looking little twink…"

Mike twitched before smiling. He stood up, placing his own cup on the ground.

Matt, taking note of the change in atmosphere, smirked and stood up also, crossing his arms over his amazing chest.

"Big talk, Hardy," Mike poked Matt in the chest, his words taunting. "I bet you're just as much of a bottom as Jeff is."

Matt lifted a brow, smirk in place. "Wanna find out?"

Mike grinned, "Are you offering?"

"No. I'm inviting, you're the one that's offering." With that, Matt grabbed Mike's jacket collar, leading him upstairs to his own room.

Mike followed along, turning his eyes to the room down the hall, hearing John's loud moans of pleasure.

"Jeff must be using that mouth of his on John." Matt smirked, "Can you use your mouth, Mike?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

They made it to Matt's room, where Mike immediately pushed Matt down on the bed.

Matt smirked up at him, "And exactly what do you plan on doing?"

Mike smiled, "I'm gonna blow you, of course. Then, I'm gonna fuck you."

Hah.

Matt snorted, but didn't bother to rebel, hiding himself a smirk.

The pretty blue-eyed boy would find out exactly why he was one of the best tops in the federation.

Fuck that. In the hole world, really.

Mike grabbed the red sweater Jeff made Matt wear and he pulled it off roughly. He placed gentle kisses on Matt's chest before moving lower, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants that matched the sweater and the boxer shorts.

Matt closed his eyes, fisting his hand in Mike's hair as wet warmth slipped over his hard cock. He grunted, thrusting his hips up slightly as Mike slid his mouth lower, contracting his throat muscles and sucking hard around Matt's cock.

Mike pulled away for a bit, running his tongue over the base of Matt's thick length. "So…am I good?"

Matt murmured a reply, shoving Mike's head back down his cock. He thrusted up slowly then went harder, enjoying the sounds of wet sucks and slurps coming from the younger man.

Mike moved his fingers over Matt's balls, playing with them, gently rolling them in the palm of his hand. He could hear Jeff in the other room, screaming and moaning. He smirked, sucking harder on Matt's length.

Matt would definitely be a bottom, too.

Or so he thought.

Before Matt even came though, he had suddenly switched positions, him on top of Mike. He smirked darkly, sliding off Mike's pants, seeing he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Hmm…well, it makes this a lot easier."

Mike frowned, "Do you really think you're going to…" he trailed off, arching and letting out a wail as Matt forced his way inside his unprepared ass. "Owe, shit!"

"Shut up," Matt murmured, smirking. "Time to show you how much of a top I am."

Mike shuddered, moving his arms to Matt's shoulders as the older man began to thrust. He could feel his walls being stretched apart, the large girth inside him making his walls ache with each thrust.

"We could have at least used something," Mike whined.

Matt smirked, "You want me to use something?"

Mike licked his lips, "It would help."

"Alright." Matt stood, leaving the room. "Be right back."

Mike blinked in curiosity before lying back, hissing.

Shit, his ass was aching already.

Matt barely started to fuck him and his ass hurt.

…Damn. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions…

Mike looked up when Matt re-entered the room, his fingers rubbing together.

Matt leaned on the bed again and inserted two of his long fingers into Mike's hole, a wet, sticky substance rubbing at his walls. It was warm.

"What is it?" Mike asked, eyes closing. It felt really nice, whatever it was.

Matt smirked, tapping Mike's prostate. "Jeff's cum."

Mike squeaked, feeling Matt's fingers tear out roughly before his cock slipped back in. "Ah, damn…" he wrapped his legs around Matt's waist, arching as the older man pounded into him. "Fuck, you're good…"

"I know," Matt smiled gently, leaning down to nuzzle Mike's neck. "You're really warm in there. And tight. Tight as hell." He pulled out to the head and shoved back in again, eyes lighting up as Mike moaned prettily.

"Oh, fuck, fuck…" Mike moved his hands to his cock, jerking it with both fists. "So good…"

Matt rested his hands at the bed on either side of Mike's head, forcing himself down harder and harder into Mike's ass. "Damn." He could feel Mike's walls tightening and he knew the smaller man was really close.

"Shit…god!" Mike gasped loudly as he came, drenching Matt's abdominals in his warm cum. He moaned softly, hearing Matt's pleased growl.

Matt came thrusts later, his cum coating Mike's insides. He pulled out, some of his cum hitting Mike's thighs. He smirked. "So…?"

Mike gave him a pleased grin, tongue moving over his lips.

"Definitely not a bottom."

_***A*C*O*Y***_

_Haha. Because Matt isn't a bottom! Yeah right. XD!  
_

_We all know Big brother Matt is top while baby brother Jeff is bottom. _

_Same for Mizzy. He can do both, but he's prettier as a bottom, XP._

_Oooh…letsee…what to ask for next…XD._

_I'm feeling Teddish. _

_How about Ted and…John Cena? XD! Cena top, obviously. _

_If ya think ya can do it, XD._

_Love you._


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Fucked Up_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "You think I didn't save your ass for a reason? I came to collect my payback." Randy said, shoving Mike backwards into the hotel room. "And I know just what to take."_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

-_December 28__th__; Mike's Hotel Room-_

Mike rolled his eyes, leaning back against the bed.

"_What the hell was that? Why did Randy save you? Of all people…why __Randy__?! Hell, I would have suspected John to come out to save your ass…but Randy?!?!"_

"How about ya shut up and let me talk?" Mike asked dryly.

His best friend went silent.

"Good. Now…how the _hell_ should I know?! I can't read the guys mind."

"_Did he approach you at all afterwards?" _

"Nope. He was going back into his locker room and Ted was getting ready to pop him about a practical joke."

"_Randy? We are talking about the leader of Legacy, are we? The Viper?"_

"That's him," Mike confirmed. "Ted had a rubber snake in his hand and he smacked Cody with it because the kid was laughing. Randy just had a grin on his face, his hands up in front of him all innocent-like."

"_Adorable. Well, I'm gonna have to leave ya. Matt is fighting with the hair dryer."_

Mike grinned, "Bye Jeff."

"_Stay safe, man."_

Mike ended the call, nuzzling into the hotel pillows.

He still couldn't understand it. He and Randy didn't talk much and yet, the bigger man saved his ass from losing his title.

…Or…

"He just did it to stop Kofi." Mike mumbled. "That's all it was. I'm sure of it."

He could feel his eyes getting heavy and he pulled the blankets up to his chin, snoozing away.

_-35 Minutes Later…-_

He woke up to knocking on his door.

Mike let out a groan and glanced at the digital clock resting on the night stand. What the hell, he'd only been asleep for 35 minutes? And it was 2:30…who would knock on the door this late?

It could be some fan.

Or a stalker.

Or a murderer who wanted to rape his sexy ass and pin him up to the wall using nails and tacks.

Oh my shit.

Mike snorted and stood up. He really hated it when he psyched himself out. Moving towards the peep hole, he took a peek.

He couldn't see anything…someone was blocking the hole. A bit disturbed and rather much annoyed at having been woken up, Mike turned the knob and jerked the door open.

Cobalt eyes glared back at him. Tattooed arms were crossed over a muscular chest, tan skin glowing in the bright hotel lights.

Randy Orton.

Mike squinted, staring up at the tall male. "…Do you realize what time it is? I have to be at the airport in five hours."

"I'm very well aware of the time." Randy said smoothly. He smirked lightly. "I think you know what I'm here for."

Mike frowned; "If I did, do you really think I would be looking at you like this?" his eyes were half-lidding now. He sagged against the door frame, staring down and blinking sleepily at his bare feet. Fuck, he was so tired.

Randy moved his eyes over the smaller man. His hair was matted down to his forehead. Bed hair. He was shirtless, loose-fitting pajama pants covering his lower half. Light lashes were closing over his pretty blue eyes, his sweet little mouth opened slightly as he began to doze off…

Oh hell no.

"Wake up." Randy moved forewords.

"You think I didn't save your ass for a reason? I came to collect my payback." Randy said, shoving Mike backwards into the hotel room. "And I know just what to take."

Mike stumbled backwards, falling harshly on his ass, the back of his head hitting the bed. "Ouch!" he made a whining sound, his hand moving down to stroke his stinging bottom. "You dick," he growled, moving to get up.

Large arms hauled him up; pushing him up against the bed so that he would kneels against it. His head and shoulders were on the soft covers and his knees were biting into the carpeted floor.

"What the hell, man?" Mike struggled, wincing as he felt one of those arms slide around his waist, lifting him so that his cotton-covered ass would be pressed against Randy's jean-clothed groin.

"Don't fight me," Randy whispered calmly. "You'll lose." He made sure to keep one hand on the back of Mike's neck, pinning his upper body to the foot of the bed. He used his other hand to slide down the pajamas on Mike's lower half, pulling down until the material slipped down to the tan ankles.

'_This is what he considers payback? Fucking me in a hotel room?' _Mike glanced behind him, watching Randy's hand work his zipper down, popping open the button. His hand disappeared inside silk boxers, pulling out a long and meaty cock.

"Holy shit," Mike breathed, watching the large organ throb. He bit his bottom lip when Randy released it in favor of rubbing his tight little rim. He let out a low mewl, thrusting his hips up wantonly. Randy's long finger slid slowly into his dry entrance.

"Mm…oh god," Mike bit at the covers he'd twisted in his hands. He pushed his hips back, trying not to fuck himself on Randy's finger. Especially when he added two more with a quick movement.

Randy smirked, feeling Mike's muscles clench around his fingers. "That good?"

Mike let out a muffled response, his mouth chewing on the covers. "Mmm…ah…"

Randy pulled his fingers apart slowly, scissoring that tight ass. "You may want to relax." He pulled his fingers out of Mike's ass and grabbed the base of his cock. He rubbed the head over the tight hole. Slowly, he sunk his cock deep inside Mike's tight passage, grunting lowly in his throat.

Mike let out a shrill shriek, his eyes wide open. "Oh fuck!" he gasped loudly, feeling that huge cock throb hard inside him. He pushed back, wanting more. "R-Randy…fuck…move…please?"

"You want me to move? You want it hard?" Randy pulled his cock half-way out and shoved it back inside, hissing as the tight muscles embraced his rock-like dick. "Damn you are way too tight to be normal…"

Mike panted, letting out a loud mewl as his own dick was grabbed, being jerked with rough movements. "Fuck, fuck, Randy…oh fuck…" he panted hard, feeling Randy move faster inside him. He let out a yelp when he came unexpectedly, his cum soaking up the sheets.

Randy grunted, eyes rolling back as the tight hot walls clenched around him, milking him completely. His cock popped out of the tight rim, several bursts of cum drenching Mike's well-fucked hole.

"That's an odd dose of payback," Mike murmured.

"The hell it was. I'd say that was damn near perfect."

"How come?"

"DiBiase bet that I couldn't fuck you up."

"…You didn't fuck me up." Mike said, confused.

"Yeah I did. I just fucked you up."

"I'm pretty sure he meant beat me up, Orton."

"…Well, shit."

_**A*C*O*Y***_

_If that wasn't one of the dumbest endings, XD!!!_

_Soo…letsee…_

_OOH! XD!_

_I want Hunter/Jeff. Cuz you rock at it. XDDD!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Glitz_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "You think I didn't save your ass for a reason? I came to collect my payback." Randy said, shoving Mike backwards into the hotel room. "And I know just what to take."_

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

He could not have been anymore girly.

Drew gave the other brunette a blank look, watching the way his boyfriend painstakingly fixed his hair up. "…" he glanced at his watch.

John hummed, smiling and running a brush through his brown locks. He picked up a tube of glitter gel. For hair _and_ body.

Drew's eyebrows shot up. "…What the hell are you doing?"

John smiled, "Mikey and Jeff suggested it. Wouldn't it look cute on my hair?"

Fuck no.

Drew snorted, knowing John wouldn't listen to him anyway. "Would you hurry up? We're already ten minutes late."

"So? It's only a party." John rubbed his hands with the glitter, sliding them into his hair and fussing it around, trying to get it everywhere.

Oh my shit.

Drew's nose wrinkled. "…You looked like one of those dolls…with the big heads…"

John blinked, "A Brat?"

"If that's what it's called, yes."

John's eyes narrowed, "You're saying I have a big head?"

No, of course not.

Drew forced a grin on his face, "No, no…just hurry up."

John snorted, "I'm trying to make myself look all pretty for you, and the least you could do is appreciate it."

"I do appreciate it," Drew murmured, "I just won't appreciate the looks other men will be giving you tonight."

John smiled brightly, "Awe, I love you too." He rubbed a handful of the glitter over his tummy, the shirt he was wearing was cut-off at the midriff, exposing his hard, flat tummy.

Drew shifted a bit, watching those long fingers slide over the expanse of the tanned flesh. "I'm sure you got it all."

John looked up at him through the curtain on brown hair fluttering his eyes, "…Yeah? You think so?" he smirked, grabbing the top of his tight jeans, tugging them down to expose the smooth area right above his pecker. "Wanna help me get it down here?"

"That's going to itch like hell," Drew smirked.

John rolled his eyes, "Take the hint you Scottish fuck."

Well, if he wanted to play that way…

"Fine, bitch," Drew gripped John's jeans, tugging him close. He pressed his mouth to John's soft lips, dominating his mouth easily. He grabbed the back of John's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

His fingers slowly reached out to stroke at the smooth area of John's pelvic area, his forefinger and thumb closing around the skin to pinch gently.

John let out a guttural mewl, the sound going straight to Drew's cock. "You're not putting the glitter on it…"

Drew snorted but grabbed onto the tube, dumping some glitter into his palm. Teasingly, he moved his fingers over the tanned skin, before firmly applying more of the glitter over John's pelvic area.

John moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as Drew's hand moved lower, to grab his cock through his tight jeans. "Noo…you'll make me cum in my jeans. I'm not wearing underwear…"

Drew smirked, "Well then I guess you'll have to change later on." He slid his thumbs into the waistband of the jeans and tugged them down hard, low enough so that they hung over his knees.

"Thought we were gonna be late," John mocked, turning so that he could bend over his vanity mirror.

"It's only a party," Drew unbuckled his own belt, letting the ends hang off the loops. He pulled down his zip and unbuttoned the top button. Shrugging the material down, he pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"Lube," John reminded him.

…Shit…

Drew looked around. His eyes fell on the tube of glitter gel.

…Well, it was gel…that was sorta like lotion.

Maybe not. Oh well.

He grabbed it, squeezing a fair amount onto his palm. He rubbed it over his cock, twitching as the pink/blue/green/yellow…_rainbow_ glitter thingies clung to his pubes.

"Perhaps that was not such a good idea…"

"What?" John asked, looking up at Drew through the mirror's reflection.

Drew smirked, "Hm? Oh, nothing." He positioned his cock at the tight little pucker. He pushed in swiftly, his balls touching at John's smooth ass.

John let out a choked whimper, his back arching.

Drew could see the flush on the brunette's cheeks from the mirror. John truly was most beautiful when he was being ravished.

"Ah, fuck," John's nails curled around the edge of his vanity. "Mmm...that feels so squishy…" he licked his mouth, "I like it."

He would. It _was_ glitter after all.

"Fuck me," John begged, pushing back against the Scott's cock. He tightened his muscles, smirking slightly as the Scott let out a grunt pf pleasure. "Come on, babe…we're so late and I want this so much."

"As you wish," Drew murmured. He gripped John's hair, pulling his head back so that the emotions on his face could be visible. He pulled out, trying hard not to laugh at the sight of the glitter left behind in John's pucker. He pushed back in slowly, enjoying the sight of his shining cock sliding deep into John's tight little rosebud.

And fuck did it make John crazy.

"Oh yes," John moaned, his hips gyrating, "yes, yes, oh fuck…mmm…Drew," he pushed back, feeling the thick head of that cock hitting his prostate. "Come on, baby…work me hard."

Drew grabbed onto John's slim hips, pulling him back and forewords on his cock, grunting and groaning as he did so. "Do you like that, my little glitter-doll? Is that cock good enough for your pretty hole?"

"Oh yes…oh yes!" John bit his lips, a shriek escaping his mouth. "Touch my dick, Drew…please…"

Drew's hand wrapped around John's cock and that was when brown eyes caught sight of the large amount of glitter on Drew's hand.

"…Fucking Christ, you shoved your glittered cock up my ass?!"

"You said you needed lube." Drew pounded at John harder, biting teasingly at John's shoulder. "This was as close as it got."

"This is going to suck to try to get out," John grumbled.

"How do you know?"

"Mike told me so."

Ah. So Cena liked to play with glitter too.

"Shh…cum for me, my pretty little glitter-whore." Drew jerked the beautiful male off roughly, squeezing the head of his cock.

After a rather loud scream, and a few curse words, John's cock erupted all over Drew's hand.

The tightening of John's walls caused Drew to stiffen, growling lowly as he came inside his boyfriend's ass.

Sighing, Drew brought the cum-coated hand up to his mouth.

John laughed loudly at the look on Drew's face when he sucked on his fingers.

The glitter had mixed in with the cum.

"Shit!" the Scott growled, heading over to the bathroom to wipe the glitter off his tongue.

John giggled, staring at his body in the mirror.

He still had most of his glitz.

_**A*C*O*Y**_

_Sorry for taking so long, I had to get the right theme. _

_LOL, that was so random and stupid, XD!  
_

_I liked it though, XD! Inspired by my purple glitter-gel. Man, that shit is tough to get off! XD!  
_

_Hmmm…letsee…_

_Jericho/Jeff????  
_

_Love you!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Ophidiophobia_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: Bam always was terrified of snakes...Randy/Bam Margera. Oh, Aly. You're so fucked. XD._

_Notes: Because TheMizMagnet is just TOO hot to ignore. XP! She's done the amazingness, making yum Hardycest and Randiase for me, XP! In return, I shall give her Mizena and any other Mizniss she needs, XP! I do so love her. SHE IS MINE. I hope she loves. _

_***A*C*O*Y***_

"Do you even _watch_ wrestling?" Steve-O asked, flipping through his wrestling magazine. He paused, staring at one of the diva's pictures with his eyes bugging.

Bam leaned over a bit, staring at the woman. Damn, they made them hot in wrestling. The woman had brown hair and lovely green eyes, full lips and tits. Bam's baby blues drifted over the woman's name.

_Eve Torres._

Hmm…

"No, I don't." Bam answered sincerely, "but after watching that tattooed dude ream you and Pontius, I've wanted to go."

"Hey, show respect," Steve-O muttered, "that "tattooed dude" is no longer with us. His name was Umaga."

Bam blinked but he nodded anyway, "Right." He looked around the locker room, "this is a pretty sweet room, man. How did you manage to get in here?"

"Oh, you know, being an obsessive fan gets you things…" _**(1)**_ Steve-O looked up as the door opened and he grinned widely, "and it helps when you have your own religious followers."

Matt raised a brow and grinned over at Jeff, "He thinks we watch him religiously."

Jeff smirked, "You do, and I don't." _**(2)**_ He shoved his hands into his jeans.

Steve-O quickly bumped fists with them both, "Thought you jumped places, Jeff."

"I did, but I'm loved so I get to come here whenever I want," Jeff giggled. He looked over at the silent Bam, who was staring at the magazine. Tilting his head, Jeff smirked when he realized who was on the page. "What's Bam Margera doing looking at a viper?"

Bam nearly jumped out of his skin, his blue eyes darting around for the snake, "What?! Where!?"

Steve-O and Jeff giggled as Matt smiled.

"The dude you were totally queering over, Randy Orton; he's nicknamed the _Viper_." Steve-O informed his friend.

Bam blinked, looking back down at the man on the magazine. He was damn well one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen, and he'd seen plenty.

He had amazing blue eyes that were surprisingly dark and evil looking. His slightly orange body was chiseled to perfection, his muscled arms sleeved from shoulder to wrist with skulls and lyrics.

Wait…queering over?

"Fuck ya, Steve-O! I ain't no queer." Bam grumbled, arms crossed.

Steve-O snorted, "I'll let Ville know next time I see him."

"Ville is _happily_ in love with Mige, so bite my ass." _**(3)**_ Bam waved the magazine around, "Why do they call him the Viper?"

Jeff looked over at the monitor and smirked, "There's the reason right there."

The rest turned to the screen.

Randy was doing this odd twitching motion, his neck twisting from left to right, eyes wide opened and dilated. His body moved fluently, in weird pacing motions until he finally dropped to his knees.

He beat the ring floor with one fist, then the other, before he planted both fists down on it at the same time, his body almost fucking the floor as he moved. He was still spasming, drool sliding down his chin, resembling venom.

He waited till his opponent got up, a flexible kid in black and red tights, and he quickly stood, grabbing the kid around the neck with the backs of his arms and driving him face-first into the mat. He slowly slithered on top of the fallen Evan Bourne, and pinned him, eyes glinting.

His teammates, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase got into the ring, holding his arms up and _still_, Randy was shuddering, his chest heaving and his eyes dark pools of hurt.

Fuck. That.

Jeff nudged Matt, the brothers watching the way Bam looked rather uncomfortable.

"Most people, like my cumslut brother here, find that performance sexually stimulating," Matt told him, dodging a smack from Jeff.

"I find it creepy as hell!" Bam sneered, "Dude, that had to be one of the weirdest…gah…" he shook his head, "I need a smoke."

"Oh," Jeff handed him his pack and the lighter. "Here ya go."

Matt gave him an annoyed look.

"I'll knock your head off if you give me a straight-edge speech, Matt." Jeff said, quite seriously.

"Thanks, I'll be back. I need to go smoke and call someone to erase that from my mind," still rather disturbed, Bam left the locker room, heading off to find himself a secluded little corner.

Everywhere he walked though, there were people.

Bam recognized some, like John Cena.

Oh come on, he was _John Cena_, you didn't have to watch wrestling to know who he was. Eve, the woman in the magazine, was chatting with a pretty Asian woman and a long-haired blonde whose accent gave way that she was French, and some random crew members were just hanging around.

Finally, Bam found the parking lot, where he heaved a sigh of relief. He sat down on a car, not even noticing what it was, before he pulled out the fags and the lighter. He hiked up his dirty jeans before crossing his tattooed arms over his chest.

A deep cough almost caused him to swallow his cigarette. Bam turned his head slowly, his baby blue eyes connecting with cobalt irises.

Oh shit.

The Viper…Randy Orton.

Bam swallowed thickly, remembering the motions the man did in the ring. "Oh…dude," he hopped off the car, only now realizing it was a Hummer. "Shit…is she yours? Fuck, dude, if I had known…I used to have one; I'd have never sat on it if I'd known, trust me."

Randy merely watching him, almost bored. The sides of his lips tilted upwards, into a feral smirk. "Bam Margera."

Bam instantly shut his mouth, a red flush on his cheeks. "…You know me?"

Randy shrugged, "My boys liked your show, they like Jackass too."

"Boys?"

"DiBiase and Rhodes. You're all they watch whenever we're able to watch something." Randy shouldered his bag. "Enjoy the fight?"

Bam frowned, "Honestly? _Fuck_ no. Dude, you seriously spooked me the fuck out. I mean, I'm scared shitless of snakes and all that shit you did in the ring was just- hey! What the fuck?!"

Bam found himself pressed tightly against the Hummer, Randy's body against his much smaller one. Bam craned his neck up, staring up into the cobalt eyes. The _dilated_ cobalt eyes.

"Afraid of snakes, hmm?" Randy purred, he roughly grabbed Bam's collar with both fists. The flimsy black tank top Bam wore ripped apart like a wet towel. The tan skinned was exposed the night's air, causing Bam to gasp out-loud.

"Yo, man, what're you…" Bam screeched loudly as Randy captured his throat in a rough bite. Like a fucking vampire! No…like a viper…

"Owe, owe, shit, ouch," Bam whined, fisting Randy's leather jacket, trying to get him off. "Let…go…"

"Shut up," Randy hissed. He bit down harder, nearly drawing blood.

Bam grunted, fists clenching harder, "Come on, man, I ain't no queer!"

He gasped as Randy's hand went down to the bulge in his pants. How'd it get there?

"_This_ says otherwise to me," Randy leered, pulling away from Bam's neck. He shoved Bam over the hood of his Hummer, grabbing into the jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them in record speed, leaving Bam with his pants down his knees.

"Wait, what the fuck are you gonna," Bam screamed loudly as a finger was inserted into his ass, "Shit!" he clenched his teeth, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "This is rape, you asshole!"

"No, jackass," Randy mumbled, pulling down his own pants, his huge cock exposed, "_this_ is rape." He shoved himself in brutally, smirking as Bam's walls tore around his cock.

"Owe, fuck! Fuck, that hurts so fucken bad!" Bam howled. He whimpered as Randy thrusted himself in and out, almost sure that bleeding. He felt the viper's hands against his hips, bruising them up real bad.

Randy clenched his teeth as he pounded into the smaller male. His body spasmed, hisses escaping his throat.

Bam shuddered, his nails scraping against the surface of the Hummer, watching Randy go all snake-like again. Fuck, it was so creepy…and strangely enticing.

And that's what made it worse.

Bam could feel himself having a panic attack, his phobia of snakes hitting him full force. He gasped for air and panted, his hands clenching around Randy's shoulders. He inadvertently tightened his muscles around Randy, causing him to thrust harder.

The viper hissed one last time before he re-attached his fangs to Bam's neck, cumming hard inside him, coating the insides of Bam's torn walls with venom like semen.

Bam felt himself slide off the Hummer, to the floor, where he shuddered and crawled away from the viper. He quickly stood, zipping himself up and side-stepping the viper before high-tailing it back into the arena.

Randy watched him go, smirking.

His tongue slithered out to wet his lips and he twisted his neck, listening to the bones creak.

It was so much fun to pick on people with Ophidiophobia.

_**A*C*O*Y**_

_Haha. _

_1: I'm so not saying Steve-O is a fan. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't._

_2: Often on the Hardy Show, Jeff and Matt talk about stunts and Steve-O, so ya know…_

_Ville Valo, lead singer of HIM; close friend of Bam. Mige Amour: Bass player for HIM. Valo's best friend since childhood._

_Oh, Aly._

_Brace yourself. _

_I want The Undertaker…and Ville Valo. _

_XD._


End file.
